Lost in Time and Darkness
by Giratina Zero
Summary: THe chain of souls has never been interrupted. However a new link has emerged with strange clothes and a mission kept hidden from others. Who is this link and what is its mission?
1. Chapter 1

**Lost in Time and Darkness**

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Edge or the Soul Calibur series that came after the first game nor do I own Soul Calibur Legends and any non-SC character that has been in one of the games. I do own Mark Frey.

Chapter 1: A New Soul Emerges

* * *

><p>Sophitia and Cassandra Alexandra rarely sparred but when they did they didn't hold back. Cassandra used to envy her sister for her adventures. Sure loved to hear the stories but she wished she could have journeyed with her sister and met some of the people. Sophitia herself was glad Cassandra didn't join her adventures until one day her sister went off on her own journey. The elder Alexandra sister had worried so much she left her husband Rothion and her children Pyrrha and Patroklos to search for Cassandra. When Sophitia had found her sister she was pleased to learn that she was okay but still scolded her for running off. Then later Cassandra had done it again and once again Sophitia had to go and retrieve her. This time however when they reunited they were at the Lost Cathedral when the creature Abyss appeared and were lucky that nearby was an old friend of Sophitia's Siegfried Schtauffen. Cassandra watched as Siegfried anf Sophitia attacked the creature and destroyed it but they knew that the sorcerer that had been possessed by Abyss wasn't dead. Siegfried parted with them in order to pursue the demonic creature Nightmare. When Cassandra asked she saw that Sophitia wanted to answer but she held her tongue in respect for Siegfried. Siegfried only said that it involved his past. This confused Cassandra but since he was an old friend of her sister's she didn't pry anymore.<p>

Presently Sophitia and Cassandra were sparring at full force using wooden versions of their swords and shields since they had both returned their holy weapons to their resting place. The two sisters clashed with their different styles of the same weapon type. Sophitia's stance indicated that she had the calmer style while Cassandra's style would give some one the impression that she was more unpredictable. The sisters were also on their last set of wooden weapons because of how they put their all into their spars. This session had been going on for a good twenty minutes and both sisters were covered in sweat and their clothes were sticking to their skin. Cassandra knew that both her and her sister were tired but he also knew that Sophitia was also sleepy giving the younger sister the advantage. Cassandra charged the more experienced blonde but when her wooden sword met her sister's wooden shield the wooden sword broke. Cassanda looked at for second before falling to her knees.

"Not again!" The younger sister exclaimed. Sophitia, despite herself, had a small amused smile on her face. This was usually how their spars ended with Cassandra breaking her sword.

"You did well." Sophitia said. "Normally our spared would have ended ten minutes ago but this time we almost went on for half an hour." Cassanda looked up at her sister and smiled.

"True. Next time though I am definately going to beat you!" Cassandra proclaimed. The two laughed until they heard a rustling in the bushes. Sophitia assumed her stance in case it was a threat btu they were surprised to see a confused looking young man. His attire was strange to say the least. He had on black boots, tan cargo pants, a dark blue shirt, black jacket with a shoulder guard on the left shoulder and a metal spidery tribal design all the way up his right arm and black gloves. On his thighs were holders for twin swords. His hair was light brown and his eyes were grey with circles beneath from what appeared to be lack of sleep. He saw the Alexandra sisters and saw Sophitia's stance and stopped walking and held up his hands up to show he meant no harm.

"Sorry." He said. "If I interrupted something I'm only passing through." The sister examined him and decided that if he was a threat that he would have attacked them since they only had wooden weapons and he had twin swords. Sophitia relaxed out of her stance and the young man sighed in relief.

"Where are you going?" Sophitia asked. She wanted to ask about the his strange clothing but she knew that foreigners had different clothes so he may have been from far away.

"I was on my way to a city called Athens. You know where it is by chance?" The young man asked.

"Yeah we aren't far from it. We live there." Cassandra said. She was still cautious about the young man but she knew that if Sophitia was okay with him being around that she could be to.

"Really? You mind taking me there? I'm looking for information on something and I heard of some one who could tell me about it traveling to Athens."

"We would be happy to show you the way to Athens. My name is Sophitia Alexandra and this is my younger sister Cassandra." Sophitia said with a smile. Cassandra waved at the young man who smiled and waved back.

"Nice to meet you and thanks. My name is Mark Frey." Mark said. He was glad that he didn't have to fight since he was opposed to needless bloodshed. "So what exactly are you doing with wooden weapons?" Mark asked.

"We were sparring." Cassandra said simply. Mark nodded in understanding and went over and picked up Cassandra's wooden shield. "Oh yeah that's mine. You can leave the sword though."

"I'll carry the stuff back. I mean you're showing me to Athens so this is the least I can do for you." Mark said. Sophitia was slightly surprised to hear that his voice carried no condescending tone. He genuinly wanted to repay them by carrying the sparring equipment. After Mark had collected Sophitias wooden armaments the trio began their walk to Athens which took about an hour. During that time Mark and the Alexandra sisters talked about themselves and Mark was surprised to learn of Sophitia being only a married baker because he said he thought she was some sort of guard from her stance and calm when they first met. Cassandra was then able to get Sophitia to talk about some of her adventures and Mark enjoyed hearing her tell them. He asked questions about her friends but one in particular he seemed to ask a lot about was Siegfried. When Sophitia asked him why he was so interested in Siegfried he simply replied that if Siegfried was supposedly the leader Mark wanted to know what he was like. Sophitia seemed to accept this answer and continued to answer Mark's question. When they had arrived in Athens Mark immediatly asked where the inn was.

"You may stay with us if you like." Sophitia said which surprised the young man.

"Are you sure? You only just met me and I haven't had time to completely repay you for guiding me here." Mark said. Cassandra knew that Mark was the kind of guy to want to fully repay his debts so she decided to use a tactic on him since he was a fun person to be around.

"Then consider taking our offer as the rest of your payment." Cassandra chirped. Sophitia was surprised but she did like the idea of actually having company over. For some reason few people visited her home except to come to the bakery on the first floor. Mark had a thoughtful expression on his face for a moment before he nodded. "Good! He're we'll show you where it is we live." The sisters walked through the streets with Mark right behind them carrying the wooden shields and sword. When they arrived Sophitia unlocked the door for Mark.

"There. Just go on inside and put those in the back. We need to go and get my children. They are probably playing near the square again." Sophitia said.

"Okay. See ya soon and thanks again Sophitia." Mark watched them leave before going into bakery. When he entered he smelled the unmistakeable smell of humidity and sweat that came with only one activity. Mark set the sparring equipment on the counter but grabbed on of the shields since he didn't feel like using his own weapons so he wouldn't kill any opened the door to the living room and saw two people getting dressed. Though he had never met either of them he recognized the man immediatly from Sophitia's description of him. The man was Rothion, Sophitia's husband. Rothion saw the young man and saw that he was carrying Sophitia's sparring shield. He also realised he didn't hear forced entry so that meant this man had either picked the lock or was let inside. When the woman was dressed she walked past Mark and winked at him but Mark didn't notice. His rage had given him tunnel vision and all he saw was an adulterous husband.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" Rothion asked trying to remain calm. Mark growled slightly.

"I'm a guest of your wife's who is out getting your children to bring them home with her sister." Mark said feeling nothing but the urge to break the man's entire skeletal structure. "I could tell her about this but I won't." Rothion seemed relieved to hear that. "You will." Rothion almost snapped his neck when he looked at Mark again. "If I say it it will be devestating and I don't want to do that to a kind woman like Sophitia so you will tell her what you've been up to tonight at dinner. And if you don't I will tell her. The way I see it if you man up you can save your marriage." Mark said as turned to let the stink of adultery out of the house. Twenty minutes later Sophitia and Cassandra returned with a young boy and girl as Rothion went upstairs to bathe. Mark immediatly knew that they were Patroklos and Pyrrha, Sophitia's children. When they first saw the strange man they were slightly scared but he smiled at them warmly and they felt that he was a good person and immediatly ran up to talk to him.

"What are those?" the little girl Pyrrha asked pointing to Mark's deck of tarot cards.

"They are called tarot cards." Mark said.

"What's tarot? A game?" The boy Patroklos asked.

"Not a game. Tarot is the art of reading the future using cards. I admit I'm still new but I am a little accurate." Cassandra looked over his shoulder at the deck.

"You think you can use a card and tell us what's to come?" Cassandra asked. Mark shrugged and drew the top card and looked at it and his smile turned into slight frown. "What's wrong?"

"I wish I said no now." Mark shows Cassandra the card and it shows a man in full armor rding a demonic lookig horse holding a large grail above his head. The card was upside down. "The Lord of Grails in Shadow. Treachery." Mark said as he put the card back in the deck. "I actually hope I'm wrong." Mark then stood up and started to walk out the door.

"Where are you going?" Sophitia asked. Mark turned to her slightly but tried not to make eye contact.

"The person I'm looking for is supposed to be coming through today at around this time. I'm hoping I can find them. I'll be back in an hour." Mark replied before closing the door. As he walked away he looked back at the house. "Sophitia I wish I never saw what I did. I wish he had not done what he did. But the truth is both things happened and I hope that your marriage will go on if he is man enough to tell you.

"Well that was kind of strange?" Cassandra said. "If he knew that why didn't he come with us to get Pyrrha and Patroklos?" Sophitia thought for a moment as she began to get things ready for dinner.

"Maybe he didn't want to be a bother to us." Sophitia said. "I mean we were going to pick up the children so maybe he thought it was best not to join us so that the children wouldn't over react." Cassnadra nodded her head.

"Yeah that sounds like him from what we've seen so far. I just hope he finds the person he's looking for. I wonder what information this person has that Mark wants so badly." Cassandra said to herself before she went over to help her sister.

* * *

><p>SC Tonight!<p>

Welcome everyone to SC Tonight! An after chapter show where I will tell you different things about the fic. Even though this is the first chapter I really don't have all that much to say.

Mark: Such a shame. How about you tell them about me?

Because you are supposed to be a mystery until later on.

Mark: Motivation for writing the fic then?

That makes sense. I decided to write this fic because I really enjoy the series and most of the fics I've seen in the M section are simple one-shots so I decided what the hell why not write a series fic and not a one-shot? And so I planned for this fic and here we are now. Please Read and Review. Next SC Tonight we will have out first guest Sophitia Alexandra.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost in Time and Darkness**

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Edge or the Soul Calibur series that came after the first game nor do I own Soul Calibur Legends and any non-SC character that has been in one of the games. I do own Mark Frey.

Chapter 2: Tarot in Shadow and Friendship in Essence

* * *

><p>Mark had been looking for an hour and saw no sign of the person who had the information he wanted. However he also had something else on his mind. He kept thinking about the fact that Rothion was unfaithful to Sophitia. He didn't know the reason and frankly he didn't care. What Rothion was doing was horrible and Mark considered unforgivable but Mark wasn't going to be the judge of what happened between them. That was Sophitia's role but Mark knew that no matter what he would be there to try and comfort her if she needed it because that was the kind of man he was. When Mark returned to the bakery he saw Rothion was talking to Sophitia but he knew that he hadn't told her what he had done. If he had she would not be laughing as she made dinner. Mark shrugged and went over to where he was sitting earlier and saw his deck had not been moved. He flipped the top card and sure enough it was the Lord of Grails in shadow.<p>

"We thought you might want to check the next card." Mark heard Cassandra say. Mark looked over his shoulder at the younger Alexandra sister and smiled.

"Yeah. Maybe it will be a better result than this one." Mark said with a smile hoping in his head it was. He drew the top card but before he could flip it. Sophitia walked in.

"Dinner is ready." She said in a sunshiney voice. Mark had to admit the voice was soothing and beautiful. Cassandra went straight for the table forgetting about Mark's reading but Mark looked at the card and knew that the night was not going to be a good one. He layed the card face down next to the Lord of Grails as he went to that table to eat. The food was new to Mark but he enjoyed it none the less. He was paticularly partial to the lamb. However as the meal wore on Mark nocited that Rothion was becoming uncomfortable with Mark's prescense. Mark's mind went straight to the card he had facedown on the table and sighed.

"Patroklos eat your vegatables." Cassandra said to the young boy but he simply refused to touch. Mark knew this would be a good time to work on Rothion's conscious.

"Now Patroklos." Mark said. You wouldn't want to cheat your mother out of knowing she made good vegatables do you?" While subtle Mark had put a emphasis on cheat and looked at Rothion. While he pretended not to Rothion had heard it. The man knew that Mark was trying to work on his conscious and much to Rothion's displeasure it was working.

"But I don't like vegatbles." Patroklos whined. Mark smiled.

"Neither do I but I eat them any way so not to cheat my health." Mark said and once again Rothion heard the subtle emphasis on the word cheat. "But any way the way your mother makes them is quite tasty. Would be unfaithful of me to eat them any other way." Rothion was slowly starting to hate Mark with a passion but did his best to keep his emotions hidden. To yell at Mark would be to admit what he's done but then Rothion remembered that Mark said that if Rothion didn't confess Mark would tell Sophitia what he saw. Rothion had reached his limit and sighed.

"What's wrong Rothion?" Sophitia asked concerned for her husband. Rothion was about to lie but decided it didn't matter.

"_Us_." Rothion said. Mark knew what was going to happen next as did Sophitia.

"Pyrrha, Patroklos you should head to your rooms. We are about to have a grown-up discussion." Mark said, Even though the children were confused they listened and went upstairs to their rooms.

"What do you mean Rothion?" Sophitia asked afraid.

"I mean that since you are always galavating on these adventures people have been talking. Saying things like 'there goes the crazy lady' or 'There's the woman who hallucinates about gods' but they also talk about me and the children. They say 'there's the crazy woman's family' and "I feel sorry for them because of the crazy woman.' I could only take it so much! Then there's also the fact I feel like I married an empty spot on the bed because guess what I sleep next to all the time?" While Sophitia and Cassandra looked outright horrified, Mark held in his rage. He knew that he would hate the reasons but these reasons were ridiculous.

"Rothion I-" Sophitia began but Rothion held up his hand and cut her off.

"So beacuse I see my 'wife' so litle I've had to go out and find some new companions for those lonely moments and they are all better than you and it's all your fault that any of this happened." Rothion couldn't tell you how but one minute he was telling Sophitia the truth and what he really thought and the next he was on he ground with a ringing headache from Mark's fist colliding with the side of his head. "Sophitia took the opportunity and ran as fast as she could out of the house. Mark looked at Cassandra who nodded as she went upstairs to check on the children as Mark looked down at the adulterer.

"Know this. I want to kill you but he children need a father. But know that if I ever find out you miss treat the children I will personally escort you to Hell!" Mark said meaning every word. He then turned around to chase after Sophitia. Mark looked around the immediate area and couldn't find her before deciding to check the square. When he arrived he saw Sophitia kneeling against a fountain and slowly approached her. Sophitia hard his steps and looked back and when she saw Mark she smiled weakly.

"You didn't have to look for me." Sophitia said between sobs. Mark walked over to her and sat next to her. She saw the concern in his eyes. "I'll be fine. I swear."

"Don't lie Sophitia." Mark said. "I can see that the news is ripping you a part and I don't want you to think this is your fault like he said." Sophitia looked down but nearly jumped when Mark hugged her. "Listen I know we just met but you need a shoulder to cry and and I'm offering mine." Sophitia's shock was short lived after hearing this as she held Mark close and cried her eyes out on his shoulder. After five minutes Sophitia finally calmed down and let Mark go. "Good. Now remember that no matter what he said it was never your fault. He chose to be unfaithful and he chose to let these remarks get to him. If a man truely loved you they wouldn't care." Sophitia smiled at Mark's words. They seemed to help her a great deal.

"Thank you Mark. You're right but...what about the children?"

"He has my warning. The only reason he lives is because they need their father." Mark said with a hint of pain in his voice and eyes. "Any way I'll have to leave tomorrow."

"Why's that?" Sophitia asked.

"The information I was looking for wasn't here when I looked so I'll have to search for them or find some other way to gather the information I need."

"What exactly do you need information on?" Sophitia asked hoping that maybe she could be of some assistence.

"The Azure Knight." Mark answered simply. Sophitia was shocked that he was looking for Nightmare of all things. "He possess something of mine I want back and I also figure I should destroy his sword as well." Sophitia was even more surprised. He wanted to reclaim something from Nightmare and it wasn't Soul Edge. This intrigued the woman to no end.

"Would you like some company?" Sophitia asked. Mark looked at her for a moment.

"But shouldn't you try to save your marriage?" Mark asked trying to understand wgy Sophitia offered to travel with him.

"I think it would be best if I let Rothion cool off. He doesn't seem to be in the mood for reconciliation." Mark nodded thinking that was an accurate observation. "Besides I have personally fought both Nightmare and Soul Edge so I will be a great deal of help." Mark thought about it. On one hand he wasn't sure if Sophitia coming with his was a good idea but on the other hand she would make for an excellent travelling companion. After a huge mental debate Mark finally decided to accept her offer.

"I would be happy to have you travel with me. It get's boring traveling alone so some one to talk to would be nice." Mark said with a smile. Mark got up and offered his hand to his knew traveling companion who graciously accepted it as he pulled her up. They went back to the house and heard from Cassandra that Rothion was going to an inn for the night which didn't bother Sophitia one bit. When the next day came around Mark And Sophitia were ready to go and Cassandra, Pyrrha, and Patroklos were seeing them off.

"Cassandra please look after the children." Sophitia said to her younger sister. She knew that Cassandra would want to come with them but she needed to make sure that her children were okay.

"No problem. Just be safe Sophie." Cassandra said. She really wanted to go with them but she knew she should stay for the sake of the children. She also wanted to keep an eye on Rothion in case he tried to cheat on her sister more.

"Trust me I won't let her get hurt." Mark said. Cassandra looked at the strangely clothed man. He was smiling but she could see in his eyes that he was serious. Cassandra then remembered something.

"Hey Mark what was that card the was face down?" Cassandra asked. Mark sighed and looked down.

"The Lovers in shadow. Unfaithfulness." Mark said. "I basically predicted...no I won't lie I found out when I first entered the house." The sisters were shocked but let Mark continue. "I saw him and another woman fixing themselves. I said I would stay silent only if he told you about it before the end of dinner. I thought it would be best so that you could salvage your marriage. Forgive me." Mark looked down in shame but knew it was best to tell them now than later. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see Sophitia smiling.

"Thank you for telling me. You're a good friend." Sophitia said. Mark nodded before looking at Cassandra who also smiled. With that Mark and Sophitia left in search of the Azure Knight.

* * *

><p>SC Tonight<p>

Welcome to another episode of SC Tonight! Our guest is non other than the breathtaking Sophitia Alexandra!

Sophitia: Thank you for inviting me.

No problem. So what should we clear up?

Sophitia: Why did you write Rothion cheating on me?

Had a feeling. The reason is because I read it in another fic and the logic made sense since most men are like that. Since Rothion really isn't showcased in the SC games he can be made to act in any way. Also adds some depth to the story.

Sophitia: What is the item that Nightmare has that Mark wants back?

That's a secret for now.

Sophitia: Okay will others join us?

Of course they will. I just won't say who.

Sophitia: Then I am all out of questions.

Okay! Join us next time where we will have both Mark Frey and Sophitia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lost in Time and Darkness**

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Edge or the Soul Calibur series that came after the first game nor do I own Soul Calibur Legends and any non-SC character that has been in one of the games. I do own Mark Frey.

Chapter 3: Master Assassin

* * *

><p>Mark and Sophitia had arrived in the city of Venice and they both had to admit the city was beautiful. Currently they were being shown around by a gondolier whom they saved from a gang of thugs and said he would give them a free tour in exchange. "You two wouldn't happen to be fans of art would you?" The gondolier asked the Athenian and the young man.<p>

"I do enjoy art a little." Mark said. One of the very few things that calmed him down when he was enraged was good art and some pices he even analyzed to see if he could understand the painting more.

"Really? Never would have guessed you like art Mark." Sophitia said. "I guess there are still things I need to learn about you." Mark chuckled a little bit. Over the time he and the Athnian woman had been traveling together he had slowly but surely developped feelings for her. However he knew her heart belonged to Rothion and Mark was not one to steal another man's girl no matter how beautiful she was.

"Well Venice is a great place for lovers such as yourselves to get closer." The gondolier said almost making his two riders fall our of the gondola. "Is something the matter?"

"Um I think you missunderstand our relationship." Sophitia said. "Mark and I are only traveling companions and nothing more. The two of us are searching for information on something he wishes to reclaim and I am helping him." Mark nodded not wanting the gondolier to think something worse. Also he was afraid his and expressions would give away his attraction to Sophitia.

"Oh then my apologies." The gondolier said slightly embarressed for assumong his saviors were lovers. "Now as I was saying before hand that if you like art we have a wonderful painter who lives in the city. A Leonardo Da Vinci." Mark put a hand on his chin in thought and looked over to Sophitia.

"Perhaps we can see something of his if we ask nice enough." Mark said. "We haven't found any leads in month so doing something for fun for a change would be nice." Sophitia nodded in agreement. "You wouldn't know exactly where this Leonardo is would you?" The gandolier smiled at them and quickly too them to a street and let them off.

"Follow the street behind you and take the third left and you will see Leonardo Da Vinci's workshop. Stay safe travellers." The gondolier said as he made his way down the canal to start trying to earn fares again. Mark and Sophitia bade him their farewells as they turned to head to Da Vinci's workshop. They saw a lot of people on the streets such as children running and playing as their parents visited stalls and shops, mercenaries looking for a job, courtesans looking to give people a good time, and even the odd gang gambling along the streets.

"Not a bad city all in all." Mark said. "You know I could settle down here."

"How do you see yourself settling down?" Sophitia asked. "I mean children, wife, stuff like that?"

"Hmm. I see my self in a nice home with my weapons mounted on the wall not only for decoration but a sign that says I'm done fighting. I see children playing in the house and that we have a lovely view of the Grand Canal." mark said.

"And your wife?" Sophitia asked.

"She's be so beautiful that the gods would envy her and she'd also be strong. Should be kind and caring but willing to defend our children. She would be smart as well. She would be blond with breathtaking eyes as well as Athenian and her name would be Sophitia-" Sophitia looked at Mark shocked that he was describing her but when she saw him starting to laugh she knew that he was joking around with her and she laughed too. When they were done Sophitia looked at Mark again. "That was funny Mark but what if I took that too seriously?"

"I knew you wouldn't." Mark said. "You can tell a lot about a woman from her children. The fact that Pyrrha and Patroklos were so good natured with a great sense of humor means you are very similar so I knew that a joke like that would not be taken too far. Trust me Sophitia I would never do something to hurt your feelings." Mark said with great sincerity. Sophitia knew that in truth Mark wouldn't. He cared too much.

"I know." Sophitia said with a smile. "So you really learned that about me from my son and daughter?" Mark nodded. "Wow you are quite observant." Mark shrugged before they turned into a small square and Mark pointed to a building.

"I think that's the workshop the gandolier was talking about." Mark said as they walked over and knocked on the door. The person who answered was a young man wearing stereotypical european dress with brown hair. "Sorry for bothering you but would you happen to be Leonardo Da Vinci?"

"Why yes I am. Who would you be?" Leonardo asked.

"Oh allow me. My name is Sophitia Alexandra and this is my traveling companion Mark Frey." Sophitia said. "We heard that you were a great artist so we wanted to see if we could see some of your work."

"Oh is that all? By all means come in." Leonardo said. Mark and Sophitia walked in and saw all of Leonardo's various inventions. "Oh don't mind those. Just some things I tinker with."

"Actually they are quite interesting." Mark said looking at one in particular. "A flying machine correct?"

"Why yes you are." Leonardo said. "However I don't think it'll get very far." Mark thought for a moment before snapping his fingers.

"What if you used fire? Surely that would allow it to fly longer." Mark said. Leonardo was shocked at first before he went into a thinking pose.

"Yes that could possibly work. Yes that makes perfect sense." Leonardo said. "I must thank you. I have been trying to work on that." Mark smiled but before he could say anything the door was opened and they saw a man in white robes and when he lowered his hood they saw it was a man with brown hair and a goatee. "Oh Ezio. I wasn't expecting you my friend."

"Yes sorry about barging so suddenly." Ezio said before noticing Mark and Sophitia. "Oh my apologies. I didn't know Leonardo had company. My name is Ezio Auditore de Firenze."

"My name is Sophitia Alexandra amd I hail from Athens and this is Mark Frey."

"I don't have a home." Mark said simply.

"Well that is regrettable." Ezio said. "So what brings you two to Venice?"

"My companion and I are currently searching for leads that will bring me to something that was taken from me." Mark said.

"Well now from the way you said companion this charming creature is not your lover?" Ezio asked before kissing the back of Sophitia's hand.

"No we're not lovers but I have a husband back in Athens" Sophitia said causing Ezio to back away. "Why does everyone assume Mark and I are lovers though? I mean do we look like lovers?"

"I think it's because you two travel alone." Leonardo said. Mark thought for a moment face palmed himself.

"That is so freaking obvious! How in the name Belial did I not figure that on out?" Mark exclaimed. "I really need to be more on the ball about these things." Mark continued to berrate himself as Ezio and Leonardo looked at Sophitia.

"Not to seem rude but is he normally like that?" Leonardo asked.

"He is but that's because he's a good guy." Sophitia explained. "Every mistake he makes haunts him and he punishes himself for them in different ways. Mark realizes he's no saint and he doesn't want to be one but he still hates making mistakes. He says he's made too many in the past and that he needs to atone for them. In fact he sounds like a friend of mine." Sophitia thought of Siegfried who had the same way of thinking. "To atone for all of his sins."

"That is certainly and honorable thing to desire to do." Ezio said. Leonardo looked over to his friend.

"So Ezio what is is that you are here for any way?" Leonardo asked his friend. Ezio looked confused for a moment before remembering why he was there.

"Yes do you have the information on that woman with that odd circular shaped weapon?" Ezio asked getting Mark and Sophitia's attention.

"I wasn't able to get much other than the weapon is called a ring blade and that there was once a female assassin in a group ca;lled the Birds of Passage that wielded the same weapon." Leonardo said. "From what the reports say and if the assassin is the same girl you met her name should be Tira." Sophitia gasped upon hearing that name.

"Nightmare's servant is here in Venice?" Sophitia asked causing Mark to look at Sophitia.

"Nightmare as a servant?" Mark asked.

"Yes. Tira is an insane girl who has pledged her loyalty to Nightmare to help gather souls for him to devour to increase his power." Sophitia explained.

"Wait when you say Nightmare you mean the Azure Knight?" Leonardo asked. Mark and Sophitia nodded.

"He's the one that has what is rightfully mine." Mark said. So if this Tira girl is here then she should know where her master is and I intend to get her to tell me." Mark headed towards the door but was blocked by Ezio. "Out of my way."

"No. Whoever this Tira is I won't allow you to fight her." Ezio said. Mark glared at the man before punching him in the jaw and followed up with a kick to the gut that sent the man out the door.

"I have to reclaim what's mine." Mark said. He stepped over Ezio with Sophitia running to catch up to him. "I know that could have been handled better."

"Yes it could have but I wonder why Ezio tried to stop you?" Sophitia asked since it was odd that he tried to stop Mark and odder still that he wanted information on Tira. The two of them found an inn to use as their base as they searched for Tira. They searched until nightfall yielding no results. As they headed back to their inn however they saw a figure jumping across the roofs of the city and decided to follow it. Though they had almost lost it a few time they were able to follow it as it poinced on a an official and stabbed him with a blade hidden in its bracer. Mark quickly drew his blades holding the one in his left hand in a reverse grip while the one in his right was in a forward grip. The figure looked over and saw the gleam of the blades in the moonlight and drew a sword to defend itself. Mark charged forward and clashed with his left bladeand stabbed with his right. The figure twisted out of the way and was in the light of a torch. Mark was only able to catch a glimpse of the figure's outfit's color but immediatly knew who it was.

"_Buena Sera, Ezio._" Mark said to the figure in italian who was none other than Ezio Auditore de Firenze. Mark jumped back and flipped his left blade into a forward grip.

"I should have known you two would figure me out." Ezio said. "I'm sorry but this man had to die. Like you I am on a mission. My father and brothers were killed and I need to kill the ones responsible."

"But that doesn't give you the right to kill this man." Sophitia said. Mark nodded but it was half hearted. He had people he would do anything to kill as well.\

"I realize this but I have to. If I don't then my enemies will gain power that they shouldn't." Ezio said. "Listen we cannot stay. If you would permit me to explain when we arrive some where less open I will but I won't let you kill me." Mark glared at him but put his blades back and nodded at Ezio. "_Grazie._" Ezio said.

"Follow us to the inn we're staying at and keep to the shadows." Mark said. Ezio nodded in compliance. Sophitia didn't like the fact that Ezio had killed this man but she would listen to his story before passing judgement on Ezio.

* * *

><p>SC Tonight<p>

Welcome every one to SC Tonight! Like promised for tonight's episode we have both Sophitia and Mark.

Sophitia: Thank you for reinviting me.

Mark: Nice to be back and all. I want to ask my first question now. Why the hell is Ezio in this fic?

That's easy. He's the cameo character for Soul Calibur 5 so my disclaimer works for him. This is kinda like a bit of early promotion.

Sophitia: Will you actually have Ezio tell his tale or skip over that next chapter.

I think I'll have him sum it up. I mean I can't go too in-depth about AC2 or else my disclaimer won't effect him.

Sophitia: What of Tira?

She'll appear soon enough.

Mark: Will Ezio become a new travelling companion?

Maybe he will maybe he won't. Any other questions? (Mark and Sophitia shake their heads) Then that ends tonight's chapter of SC Tonight! Next episode will have Ezio Auditore de Firenze. Laterz!


End file.
